


Crazy

by jcp_sob_rjl_lmep



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep/pseuds/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim drives his boyfriends crazy sometimes. They love him anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

“Bones.” Jim groans, flopping down on the couch next to his boyfriend. Len raises an eyebrow, not even looking away from the medical journal on his PADD. “Booooonnnneeessss.”  
“What, you infant?” Len grumbles, looking up to scowl at Jim. “I’m busy.”  
“Spock left three Cheerios in the bottom of the box again. Three!” Jim complains.  
“Replicate some more. Or go to the store on the corner and buy a new box.” Len turns his attention back to his journal.  
“It’s the principle of the thing, Bones!” Jim whines. Len lets his head fall back on the couch and doesn’t resist when it lolls sideways. He contemplates the pillow by the arm of the couch. He could suffocate Jim to get him to stop complaining, or he could suffocate himself so he doesn’t have to listen to his whining. Len has just decided that he’ll suffocate Jim instead of himself when the alarm goes off to remind him of his shift at the hospital in an hour. Len sighs and stands to get changed and leave. “Where’re you going?”  
“I have a shift, stupid.” Len turns back to his boyfriend and sighs at the sad look on his face. He cups Jim’s cheek in one large hand. “I’ll be back by midnight. Why don’t you just talk to Spock instead of complaining to me?”  
He rubs his thumb down Jim’s cheek and leaves before Jim can answer.

 

* * *

  
To be honest, Len forgets all about it for a few days until Jim brings it up again.  
He’s just gotten home from a graveyard shift, and honestly, all he wants to do is change his boxers and sprawl in the middle of their gigantic bed-it has to fit three people, and Jim’s the most active sleeper Len’s ever seen in his life-and pass out for three days.  
Jim’s used to taking care of him on days like this, so he follows him into the bedroom, chattering on about one thing or another until they get back to Spock’s bad habit. Len flops down on top of the covers and groans pathetically as Jim continues talking. “Half a scoop, Bones, I swear to God, I love him but it’s driving me batshit crazy-”  
“Jimmy, darlin’,” Len drawls, too tired to fight the accent, “’m too fucking tired to talk about this. Can we at least wait ‘til I’ve slept eight hours like a normal person?”  
“Yea, okay,” Jim says softly, manoeuvring his boyfriend under the covers and tucking him in. He holds the hand reaching for him for a moment before kissing his forehead. “I don’t want to see you out of this bed for at least seven hours, you hear?”  
Len’s already snoring. Jim smiles fondly and leaves the room to stew over their boyfriend’s bad habit.

 

* * *

  
“Spock, Jim’s driving me insane.” Len doesn’t even say hello to his boyfriend, announcing his presence with his statement and emphasising it by laying out on his stomach on the couch and burying his face in Spock’s thighs. Spock shifts slightly and begins to run a hand through the chestnut hair silently, allowing Len to continue speaking.  
“He says you’ve got a bad habit of leaving small amounts of food in the containers when it would be easy to finish it off but he won’t stop goddamn complaining to me instead of talking about it with you. I love him but I think I’m going to strangle him soon.”  
Spock blinks. “I have no such habit.”  
“According to Jim you do.”  
“Illogical.”  
Len really wants to laugh, but Spock has magic hands and so he might fall asleep instead.

 

* * *

  
“Jim. Shut the fuck up.” Len begs, rolling onto his back on the bed. He’s been dealing with this for almost two weeks and he can’t take it anymore.  
“Well, that’s not nice.” Jim huffs back.  
“Shut the fuck up, sweetheart.” Len amends his statement.  
Jim rolls his eyes. “Love you too.”  
“Go talk to Spock.” Len demands. “Now. Don’t come back until you’ve resolved the situation.”  
“Ooh, Bones, I get all tingly when you take control like that.” Jim teases.  
“If you go resolve the problem right now, we’ll have some fun when you get back.” Len bargains. Jim’s out of the door by the end of his sentence, the visible bulge in his pants making Len glad Spock had decided to work in the home office today.

 

* * *

  
“He doesn’t do it anymore.” Jim says from his seat on the couch, tucked under Len’s arm. Len’s watching an old horror holo his dad likes. He puts a handful of popcorn into his mouth with his free hand, not replying to Jim’s statement. “Spock, I mean. He doesn’t leave little bits of food in their containers anymore.”  
“I know, Jim.”  
Jim is silent for a moment. Len pauses the holo and sighs, looking down at the blond head of his boyfriend.  
“What is it now?” He says, in a very put-upon voice.  
“It was kinda cute, that’s all.” Jim shrugs slightly.  
Len looks at his boyfriend in disbelief. “You mean to tell me that you nagged and complained to me for two fucking weeks about it and now that he’s stopped, you want him to do it again?”  
Jim shrugs again.  
“I don’t get paid enough for this shit.” Len is seriously considering homicide. Would 'I killed him because Jim Kirk was an infuriating little shit,’ hold up in court? Probably not, but at this point, Len was willing to try. Hell, he could try pleading insanity. That might work.

 

* * *

  
When Spock gets home, he finds both of his boyfriends in the living room, on the floor. A horror holo is paused on the wall. Both men are shirtless, only wearing sweatpants. Len has Jim pinned to the floor, straddling the younger man’s hips and pinning his legs to the ground. One hand has Jim’s wrists locked above his head while the other explores his torso, ruthlessly tickling him.  
“B-Bones,” Jim laughs, breathless, “please, ple-”  
The word dissolves into a shriek of laughter as Len finds a new spot to dig his fingers into.  
“S-Spock, help,” Jim giggles when he spots him in the doorway. Spock raises an eyebrow. Then he continues through to the bedroom to change into his own sweatpants, ignoring Jim’s laughing shout of “Trai-” before he shrieks again. He ventures back out into the living room and kisses Leonard before holding Jim’s feet down so Len can get off of his hips and they will have more places to tickle Jim in.  
“Spock, you traitor!” Jim accuses, trying in vain to kick his feet free. Spock presses his ankles together so he can have a hand free as dark brown eyes twinkle with what he will deny is mirth. “I’m your Captain!”  
“Then this is mutiny.” Spock replies, running a finger down the bottom of Jim’s foot.  
“No, no,” Jim gasps, doubling his efforts to get his hands free, knowing he won’t get his feet away from Spock.  
“You’re not getting away that easy, darlin’.” Len goes back to ruthlessly tickling Jim. With Spock’s help, Jim can’t talk in under a minute, laughing so hard he’s crying. A few minutes later, they let up; Jim’s face is red to match the faint lines his boyfriends’ nails left across his body as they tickled him. Jim curls in on himself to stop any more assault. Len leaves the room and comes back with three bottles of water. He hands one to Spock and puts one down before cracking open the third.  
“You’re lucky we love you, kid.” Len says fondly, putting a hand on the back of Jim’s neck to help him sip at the water.  
“Yea, sometimes.” Jim rolls his eyes, but he smiles, and it’s like the sun is coming out when the reporter said it would rain. He nudges Spock in the leg with his foot and rests a hand on Len’s knee. “I love you guys too. Except for when you’re committing mutiny. Then I don’t like you.”  
“Yea, okay.” Len rolls his eyes and gently tugs at the hair on the nape of Jim’s neck. “Just remember you’re still on the floor and both of us can hold you down easy.”  
“Oh?” Jim’s eyes sparkle and Spock puts down his water to be ready. “Is that a challenge, Doctor?”  
“And if it is, Captain?” Len purrs back.  
“You’ll have to catch me.” Jim scrambles off the floor and out of the room. Spock has time for one last thought before he gives chase.  
Lucky, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr at iwillstaywiththemforever! Come check it out.  
> Downloads are fine, but please don't repost this work anywhere else without my permission!


End file.
